Question: A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $8$ feet wide. What is its area?
Solution: $7\text{ ft}$ $8\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 feet. The width is 8 feet. Thus the area is $7\times8$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 8 = 56 $ We can also count 56 square feet.